Mashu Kyrielight VS Sharena
Mashu Kyrielight VS Sharena is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Mashu Kyrielight from the Mobile Series Fate/Grand Order and Sharena from the Mobile Series Fire Emblem Heroes. Description Fate/Grand Order VS Fire Emblem Heroes! The Heroine's of these two Popular Mobile Games face off in this clash of Defense and Offense! Will the Shielder of Chaldea claim victory or will the Princess of Askr claim it?! Interlude (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Camilla: Fire Emblem and Fate, they have come in many forms of Media from Manga, Anime, and even Video Games. Ruby: (Is Playing Fire Emblem Heroes) Camilla: ....Ruby, if you keep playing that game then your Scroll is going to die. Ruby: Just as SOON as I finally get out the new banner! I almost got it! Camilla: ...Anyway, However these two Juggernauts of Nintendo and Type-Moon enter the Mobile Game scene with these New Entries however with new Entries comes New Protagonist such as with these two Strong Heroines. Ruby, can you please put the game down for a moment? Ruby: Fine. Mashu Kyrielight, the Shielder of Chaldea!! Camilla: And Sharena, the Princee of Askr. Ruby: She's Camill and I'm Ruby! Camilla: And it's our job to Analyze their Armor, Weapons, and Skills too find out who would win... Ruby: A DEATH BATT-YAY! I GOT OWAIN AND OPHELIA!!! Camilla: Ghost.....Can you talk some se-Ghost? (Camilla looks and see's Ghost playing Fate/Grand Order) Ghost: PLEASE!! GIVE ME SHISHOU!!! Ruby: Don't give up Ghost! Roll the Gacha until you get her!!! Camilla: How do you two even get hte money to Summon so much? Ruby: (Laughs Nervously) Don't tell Blanc and Palutena. Ghost: (Nervously) Or Gilgamesh... Mashu Kyrielight (Cue The Corridor of Memories - Fate/Grand Order) Camilla: Organization for the Preservation of Human Order, Finis Chaldea or Chaldea Security Organization for short was a Secret Agency founded by Marisbury Animusphere with the purpose of preventing the certain extinction of the Human Race. Ruby: However while Chaldeas cause is a pretty noble one however they’re methods were pretty questionable as one of their methods involved creating Demi-Servants by creating Designer Babies and attempting to fuse Servants with them. Camilla: They kept failing however until they successfully summoned the Heroici Spirit Galahad, a Knight of the Round Table and Son of the Knight of the Lake Lancelot as well as successful in binding him to a Designer Baby however they quickly encountered a problem. Ruby: You see, despite successfully binding Galahad to this Designer Baby, they couldn’t get him to awaken and Galahad would’ve left the Designer Baby however he realized that if he had left her, then she would die so he decided to stay in order to make sure that she wouldn’t die but also remained dormant. Camilla: Eventually receiving the name Mashu Kyrielight, Mashu would eventually meet Ritsuka Fujimura however tragedy struck as an explosion happened at Chaldea with Mashu’s life being injured and on the verge of death however in that moment Galahad had awoken and formed a contract turning her into a Demi-Servant granting her all of his Skills, Abilities, and Noble Phantasm with Mashu accepting and becoming a Shielder Class Servant however Galahad faded away. Ruby: With the Power of Galahad and now having formed a Contract with Ritsuka Fujimaru becoming their Servant; Mashu and Ritsuka set on a Mission, too repair the Seven Singularities, Collect the Holy Grail within them, and to stop the Incineration of Humanity. (Cue Ignition - Fate/Grand Order) Camilla: Mashu is a Demi-Servant which is a Human who have had the Saint Graph of a Heroic Spirit into their bodies enabling them to function as Servants with those that become Demi-Servants gaining the abilities of the Servants in question. Ruby: Heroic Spirits are legends from the Throne of Heroes and they can be incredibly powerful beings or rather weak beings dependent on their class and parameters, their are a total of Seven Class for a Heroic Spirit to be summoned into with the first three classes being the Three Knights of Saber, Lancer, and Archer and the Four Cavalry of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Camilla: However Mashu is a different type of class known as Shielder, not much is known about the class when compared to the Seven Standard Classes of Heroic Spirits however based on the Heroic Spirits that qualify as well as Mashu’s own Abilities and what Galahad had shown as well as its own name, the Shielder Class seems to prioritize pure defense over offense with Mashu’s abilities perfectly matching this. Ruby: However Mashu is perfectly capable of offensive might however we’ll get into that more as we need to discuss Mashu’s Parameters. Camilla: Servants have their Strength, Speed, Power, and various other things represented through Parameters with Mashu’s Parameters being listed as such. *''Strength: C'' *''Endurance: A'' *''Agility: D'' *''Mana: B'' *''Luck: C'' *''Noble Phantasm: ?'' Ruby: Because of these Parameters; Mashu is a surprisingly skilled Shielder Class Servant being capable of taking on various Servants from a variety of Classes and Legends being capable of not only holding her own against them but also defeating them both by herself and with assistance from other Heroic Spirits. Camilla: Despite having a C Rank in Strength; Mashu has shown to be able to take on Servants with A and B Ranks in strength such as Lancer (Li Shuwen), Rider (Medusa), Lancer (Artoria Alter), Berserker (Cu Chulainn Alter) as well as the Saber and Berserker Version of Lancelot with the Berserker Version being capable of effortlessly lifting a truck and throwing it aside and being capable of slicing through a concrete pillar and Medusa being capable of lifting a Bulldozer. Ruby: Mashu’s Durability being A Rank is actually really impressive as that is among the Highest Rank that you can recieve in that Category with Mashu being capable of taking a lot of punishments having been able to take hits from the likes of Saber (Artoria Alter), Berserker (Cu Chulainn Alter), and Lancer (Artoria Alter) with all three having an A Rank in Strength and Mashu can further enhance her Durability further with her Skills and Noble Phantasms’ which we’ll get into in a bit. Camilla: While Mashu’s Agility is only at a D Rank; She has shown to be capable of keeping up with a variety of Servants such as Rider (Medusa), Lancer (Scathach), Saber (Mordred), and has even been shown capable of match Berserker (Lancelot) who has an A+ Rank in Agility and is even capable of reacting too and catching weapons from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon at the last possible second. (Cue Shikisai (The Parting) - Fate/Grand Order) Ruby: Which brings us too Mashu’s Abilities; you see, Servants comes equipped with what’s called “Skills” that represent as well as reflect the abilities they had in life or granted to them by the class that they are summoned into. Camilla: Mashu’s first Class Skill is Magic Resistance with a A Rank; This causes a type of Barrier of Sorts to form around Mashu when struck by Magical Based Attacks that cancels the attack out when they are of A-Rank or lower regardless of the High-Thaumaturgy it is. Ruby: Her Second Skill is Riding with a C Rank; Which enables Mashu to handle most vehicles and mounts with an above average skill level. Camilla: Her Third Skill is Self-Field Defense with a C Rank; This Skill is displayed when protecting allies and/or allied camps; this skill causes a reduction of damage surpassing the defensive limit with the higher the Rank, the greatest the range defensive range becomes. Ruby: Her Fourth Possession Inheritance and final Class Skill which takes the form of a skill that Mashu inherited from Galahad with the skill being called “Mana Defense” which functions in a similar to a skill called “Mana Burst” with Magical Power translated to Defense and with a large enough amount of Magical Energy, it could be a Sacred Wall to Protect a Country probably! Camilla: Next is the Exalted Impervious Walk of Snowflakes, when using this skill it greatly increases the Defensive Power of Mashu and other Servants she is paired with as well as allowing the attacks received to have the damage cut reducing the damage taken. Ruby: Obscurant Wall of Chalk enables Mashu to grant temporary and arbitrary Invincibility too whoever Mashu wants even herself by temporarily shifting out the time axis too cause the invincibility when struck and even increases the power of Mashu’s Noble Phantasm a bit. Carmilla: Shield of Rousing Resolution is a skill that temporarily raises Mashu’s Defense and causes enemies to Focus on her. Ruby: However this brings us to Mashu’s Noble Phantasm which is where things get a bit dicey. Camilla: You see, Mashu’s Actual Noble Phantasm was unknown due to no one knowing who the Heroic Spirit that had formed a contract with her was so instead of the actual Noble Phantasm, a Weaker version of it was created. (Cue KYRIELIGHT - Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~) Ruby: The Noble Phantasm is called Lord Chaldeas: The Found of Anthropic Principle or Human Order Foundation, this is a Rank-D type Anti-Unit Type Noble Phantasm that acts as the materialization of Mashu’s innermost wish to see the future of mankind and creates a large sigil from Mashu’s Shield that increases the Defense of those protected by it including Mashu herself. Camilla: Not only that but it serves as an incredibly powerful shield as with Lord Chaldeas, Mashu was capable of not only blocking Saber Alter’s Excalibur Morgan but was also capable of deflecting it back at her and with help from the Rider (Boudica) Noble Phantasm the Chariot of Boudica was capable of blocking Saber (Altera) Photon Ray while she was empowered by the Grail. Ruby: However what makes Blocking and Deflecting Excalibur Morgan’s attack impressive is how powerful Saber Alter is who is far superior to her normal self Artoria Pendragon not only that but Excalibur Morgan is an A++ Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm and later showed during the Shinjuku Singularity that is is capable of DESTROYING the 101955 Bennu Asteroid something that would require large amounts of TNT. Camilla: But during the Camelot Singularity; Mashu would meet the Knight of the Round Table known as Bedivere and the Great Sherlock Holmes, Mashu learned that the Heroic Spirit was Galahad that she had formed a Contract. Ruby: And during the battle against the Lion King otherwise known as the Goddess Rhongomyniad that Mashu would learn what her true Noble Phantasm and the true power that Galahad and her shield held. Camilla: The Noble Phantasms Name? Lord Camelot: The Fortress of the Distant Utopia. '' Ruby: Lord Camelot is a B++ Rank Anti-Evil Type Noble Phantasm and it functions identically to Lord Chaldeas however it is clearly much power powerful by Rank alone but it also proves that in terms of power. ''Camilla: Lord Camelot not only has the ability to increase the defense of those that are defended by it but also increases their attack and has shown to possess much more defensive power than Lord Chaldeas. Ruby: Lord Camelot when wielded by Galahad was not only capable of deflecting an attack from Excalibur Morgan but it was actually capable of stopping a strike from the Lion King’s Holy Spear Rhongomyniad which is similar in Rank and Type to Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan but as stated by Romani Archarman in it’s Alter Form may even surpass it in power. Camilla: Not only that but it was capable of blocking Goetia’s own Noble Phantasm the Ars Almadel Salomonis which when focused and charged, is even capable of penetrating the earth and despite Mashu herself having gotten vaporized by the attack, Lord Camelot not only successfully protected Ritsuka Fujimaru from the attack but the Shield itself even remain unscathed. (Cue Grand Order - Fate/Grand Order) Ruby: Mashu is without a doubt one fierce Servant! She and Ritsuka have survived various Singularities caused by the King of Mage Solomon, defeated Saber Alter in the Fuyuki Singularity with help from Caster (Cu Chulainn), faced off against several Demon God Pillars, Defeated the Lion King (Artoria Pendragon), Rider (Ozymandias), Berserker (Cu Chulainn Alter), defeated her “Father” Lancelot! Carmilla: And with help from Archer (Ishtar), Caster/Archer (Gilgamesh), Caster (Merlin), Lancer (Erishkigal), and the Grand Assassin (King Hassan) defeated the Primordial Deity Tiamat otherwise known as the Beast II. Ruby: Mashu is without a doubt a tough Servant however despite her amazing accomplishments, Mashu isn’t undefeatable. She has been bested by Lancer (Karna) in the North America Singularity, the Invincibility that Mashu is capable of achieving is only temporary and will vanish once it has been used, Lord Camelot and Her Shield’s massive defensive power is incredible however Mashu does not have complete protection from residual like affects, Her Shield is rather Large and Mashu seems to have some difficulty swinging it at times. Camilla: However just like Lord Camelot, as long as Mashu’s Heart and Will remain strong then neither will her resolve and desire to defend Mankind’s Future. Mashu Kyrielight: Countless people fought and lived before our time. The twisted parts aside, I feel blessed to be able to experience human history directly. Sharena (Cue Map (Prologue) - Fire Emblem Heroes ) Ruby: The Holy Kingdom of Askr, home to various gates that enable the travel too various worlds; Originally the Kingdom of Askr and the Kingdom of Embla would open and close these gates however eventually Embla began opening the portals on their own ambition. Camilla: Embla waged war against Askr however the war eventually came to an end upon the death of their King while Askr formed the Order of Heroes, which dedicated itself too preventing Embla from using Heroes against them. Ruby: However they received protest when the Prince and Princess of Askr; Alfonse and Sharena, joined the order of heroes and began assisting in the defense of Askr and repealing of Embla. Camilla: Those Protests likely fell silent when the Forces of Embla, Muspell, and Hel began their attack on Askr giving Sharena Ample time to prove her merit. (Cue Player Phase - Fire Emblem Heroes ) Ruby: While she may be of Royal Lineage, don’t let that fool you as Sharena is a Skilled Warrior in her own Right having shown to be capable of fight against Skilled Warriors through Fire Emblem History and Fight Alongside them holding her Own with her Allies and Brother alike. Camilla: Having been Trained in the Use of Lances and Spears by Prince Bruno of Embla who joined Askr and the Order of Heroes under the name Zacharias, Sharena has Incredible Spearmanship being Capable of taking on various foes from the Embla, Muspell, and Hell Empire along with being capable of taking on Fire Emblem Heroes who also use Spears such as Ephraim, Caeda, Hinoka, and Various Other. Ruby: While Sharena’s Exact Speed is Unknown, she is Capable of Keeping Pace against Opponents Speed Based Opponents such as Lyndis, Navarre, Lon’qu, and Ryoma along with shown to be Capable of taking on Opponents like Raven who have shown to be Capable of Dodging Bolting. Camilla: Her Exact Durability is also unknown however she is Capable of taking hits from the likes of Ike, Marth, Corrin, and Various other Characters as well as being capable of taking hits attacks from those capable of using Powerful Tomes of Magic such as Bolganone. Ruby: Not only that Sharena also has Access too Some Magic. Camilla: But her Most Important Ability are her Skills. Ruby: Thaat's Right, Camilla! Sharena has Multiple Skills capable of Enhancing her Combat Abilities however due to the Nature of Sharena’s Skills and how they operate in Fire Emblem Heroes, we’ll be enabling Sharena some skills that she Normally doesn’t have access to for the Sake of Fairness and to Spice things up a bit. Camilla: Let’s start with her Passive Skills, Which are Listed Below, They are... *''Speed +3: increases Speed by Three'' *''Fortify Defense 3: increases her Defense by Four,'' *''Fury 4: increases her Stats by Four,'' *''Attack Smoke 3: Lowers an Enemies Attack by 7'' *''Null Follow-Up 3: Disables skills that Guarantee a Follow-Up Attacks'' *''Distant counter: Enables Unit to Counter-Attack against Ranged Attacks'' Ruby: Her Next Set of Skills are Assist Skills which are Also listed Below, Which are... *Rally Attack: Increases An Allies Attack by Four *Reposition: Moves an Adjacent Ally to the Opposite Side of Unit *Smite: Enables Unit to push away Adjacent Targets Away by Two Spaces Camilla: Her Next and Final Set of Skills are her Special Skills which are Offensive Skills that Grant Sharena a Unique Set of Effects once activated, They Skills are listed below and Are... *''Blue Flames: Boosts Damage by 10 and if the Unit is Adjacent to an Ally then the Damage is Boosted to 25'' *''Bonfire: Boosts the Damage Dealt by 50% of the Units Defense'' *''Noontime: Heals 30% of the Damage Dealt'' *''Sol: Heals 50% of the Damage Dealt'' *''Luna: Resolves Combat as if the foe Suffered Defense and Resistance by -50%'' *''Moonbow: Resolves Combat as if the foe Suffered Defense and Resistance by -30%'' (Cue Together We Ride - Fire Emblem Heroes ) Ruby: However these Skills Would be Useless without Weapons at her Disposal. Camilla: That’s very much True Ruby, Sharena has a Total of Four Spears and Three Tomes at her Disposal that she is Capable of Utilizing in Combat. Ruby: Sharena is Capable of Wielding Iron Lances, Steel Lances, Silver Lances, Wind, Elwind, and Rexcalibur however her Primary Lance of Choice is that of Fensalir, Her Personal Lance which Inflicts -4 Attack on Foes Within Two Spaces of Sharena with their Next Actions. Camilla: Not only that but through Refinement, Sharena can Increase Fensalir’s Effectiveness enabling it to Increase her Might by +2, Speed by+3, Defense by +4, and Resistance by +4 as well as Increasing her HP by +5 and even granting an Effect that Neutralizes her Opponents Bonuses during Combat. Ruby: She also Carries a Shield in the Shape of the Askr Symbol! Camilla: With All of these Skills, Weapons, and Abilities at her Disposal, Sharena and her Allies have Accomplished some Impressive Feat; She and the Order of Heroes have pushed back the Emblan Empire, Defeated and Freed Various Heroes from the Contracts of the Emblance Empire, Assisted in the Repelment of the Muspell Forces, and Assisted in the Defeat of the Hel General’s Thrasir and Lif. Ruby: Despite her Accomplishments, Sharena isn’t Perfect. Being a Lance User means that Sharena is Weak Against Axe Users, Some of her Skills that Affect Allies don’t Work unless she has Allies Assisting her, Her use of Green Tome Magic (Wind, Elwind, and Rexcalibur) puts her at a Disadvantage against Red Tome Magic Users), and some of her Accomplishments required assistance to Accomplish. Camilla: Despite all of this, when it comes to Freeing Heroes and Befriending them, Sharena is certainly the Princess to count on. Sharena:I'm going to become friends with every Hero-ever! Oh, what a grand party it will be! DEATH BATTLE Camilla: It would appear that the combatants’ are set; time to settle this debate once and for all. Ruby: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- Antarctica, Chaldea Security Organization Headquarters (Cue Familiar Melody - Fate/Grand Order ) The Door Opened as Gudao Fujimura and Gudako Fujimura stepped out of their Respective Rooms stretching their Arms before looking down the Corridor seeing Mashu Kyrielight 'with an Excited Fou on her Shoulder approaching them. “Morning, Senpai’s.” Mashu said and Gudao and Gudako smiled as they waved at her. “Morning Mashu.” Gudako said. “Da Vinci and the Others located the Next Singularity?” Gudao asked and Mashu nodded in Confirmation that another Singularity was Indeed Located. “Well then, let’s go!” Gudako said excited and Curious leading the way to the Control Room with Mashu and Gudao following and Upon arriving were Greeted by Leonardo Da Vinci and Various Chaldea Technicians preparing the Rayshift. “Ah, You Two are Up Already! Good to see that you’re Prepared for Rayshifting.” Da Vinci said with a Small Wink to them however this earned her a Suspicious look from Gudao, Gudako, and Mashu due to the Amount of Technicians present which while normal due to the Process of Rayshift however due to a Past Experience, made it feel… unsettling. “.....You’re hiding something.” All Three of them said in Perfect Sync and Without an ounce of Hesitation as if they already knew that Da Vinci was planning something that would have Negative Ramifications which given that they were aware that the Month was Currently October Thirty-First… Was bringing One Specific Thing to mind. "What's with the Suspicion all of a Sudden?! I know it's THAT Month and Day but an Invite hasn't been Received yet and just because you see all these Technicians Present, doesn't mean I'm going to pull a Romani and Push you into a Rayshift!" Da Vinci said being aware that usually… This Date and Month involved a certain Lance Wielding Dragon Countess sending an Invitation to a Concert that… No one Truthfully wanted to attend for the sake of their hearing. Gudao, Gudako, and Mashu exchanged looks before letting out a Sigh of Relief before Da Vinci sat down in the Chair to the Main Terminal. “This should be the Last Singularity Present after the Previous Ones you’ve dealt with such as Shinjuku, Agartha, and Shimosa. With that in mind, the Procedure is the Same as before though for this one, Mashu will be Accompanying you.” Da Vinci explained earning a Nod from Gudao and Gudako who understood the Objective. “Mashu? Is that alright with you?” Da Vinci asked wanting to confirm that this Arrangement would Suffice earning a Nod from her. “Yes!” “In that case, let’s go-” Da Vinci was Cut Off as Sounds of Alarms began Blaring much to everyone’s Shock and Confusion along with causing Fou to leap of Mashu’s Shoulder out of Fear. '(Cue Emergency - Fate/Grand Order) “What’s going on?!” a Technician asked prompting Da Vinci to spin in her Chair to Face the Terminal and began pressing Multiple Keys on it in Rapid but Accurate and Precise Succession in order to see if she could find out what’s happening. “...?!?!? A Rayshift is being Detected but… it’s… Aimed?!” Da Vinci said Surprised “Aimed at Wh-” Before Gudao could finish the question, a Portal opened directly behind Mashu and she began to be pulled in much to Gudao, Gudako, and Da Vinci’s shock. “MASHU!” The Three Yelled and quickly grabbed Mashu by her Arms in an attempt to pull her out of the Portal with Mashu trying to pull herself towards them as well however this proved ineffective as she began to be pulled more and more into the Portal. Da Vinci lost her Grip and she was sent tumbling back as Mashu was pulled further in and eventually Gudako lost her grip causing Mashu’s arm to fly back to her side prompting the other Chaldea Master to grab onto the arm that Gudao was still only barely managing to hold onto. Despite their Efforts however, they lost their Grip again causing Mashu to be pulled in. “MASHU!!!” The Two yelled as the Portal began closing “SENPAI!!!” Was the Last thing they heard until the Portal Closed Entirely “Everyone! Get to Work on Locatingh Mashu, that’s an order!” Da Vinci yelled and the Technicians wasted no time in getting to work on Locating where Mashu had been sent too. ---- Askr (Cue Map (Book 3) - Fire Emblem Heroes) Multiple Soldiers of Hel were seen being slashed and cut down as Sharena swung Fensilar in a 360 Degree Swipe causing them to fall to the ground as Kiran followed behind her as they held Breidablik keeping it ready. “Kiran? Are you alright?” Sharena asked and Kiran nodded confirm that they were indeed fine earning a Sigh of Relief from the Askran Princess as she kept her Spear ready and Ran forward with Kiran following behind her however they were soon forced to stop. Sharena and Kiran looked forward only see Mashu in her Shielder Attire with her Shield ready however the Pseudo-Servant herself was confused on where she was before looking over and noticing the Two Order of Heroes Members staring at her. “Um…” Mashu said a bit unsure of how to React or what to say however, Sharena twirled her Spear and pointed it forward at Mashu. “Her Armor Matches up with the Realm of the Dead Forces however she looks different…! Kiran, go get Alfonse. I’ll keep her busy!” Sharena said earning a bit of a Reluctant Nod from Kiran as they ran off too find Alfonse with Mashu realizing the Situation that is happening and what that ultimately means for her. “....! W-W-W-Wait, I’m no-” Mashu’s Attempt to Explain were Cut Short as Sharena lunged forward swinging Fensilar at Mashu who quickly raised her Shield and blocked the strike from the Lance as Sharena swung the Lance multiple times only for Mashu to quickly block each one before pushing Lord Camelot forward prompting Sharena to block and be pushed back by the Shield. ‘Neither Gudao or Gudako Senpai are here. If I make a Mistake, I won’t have back up but… I don’t have much of a choice…!’ ''Mashu thought as she readied Lord Camelot and Sharena readied Fensilar preparing for the Fight that was about to commence. '''Announcer: Fight!' (Cue Maison Forest: Midnight (Combat Phase) - Astral Chain) Sharena dashed forward swinging Fensilar rapidly at Mashu who quickly blocked and diverted each strike with Lord Camelot before raising the Shield and swinging it an outward Strike prompting Sharena to leap back too avoid the strike before sliding a stop and leaping forward thrusting Fensilar forward prompting Mashu to raise the Shield and block the strike but get sliding back. Sharena took out a Wind Tome and Fired Multiple Blasts of Wind at Mashu however a Barrier formed around the Shielder blocking it much to Sharena’s Surprise however she instead readied Fensilar and ran forward launching Multiple Blasts of Wind at Mashu only for the Barrier to reappear blocking them however the barrier didn’t stop Fensilar something Mashu moved to block as. However… Sharena immediately jerked the polearm back and swung it at Mashu’s feet sweeping the Shielder off the Ground and she thrusted her Lance forward as it surged with Surges of Pink Energy striking Mashu as well as launching the Shielder away until she was sliding against the ground. Sharena wasted no time rushing forward after Mashu who was slowly getting up and shook her head however by the time she looked forward, she was strike hard with the Pole Section of Fensilar dazing her which enables Sharena to swing the Spear multiple times at the Shielder striking her and pushing the Demi-Servant back a step with each strike before pulling her Spear back. Blue Flames “There's my opening!” a Wave of Blue Flames behind Sharena as what looked like a Set of Raven or Crow like Wings made from the Elements appeared behind Sharena as well as she leapt forward and swung Fensalir at Mashu striking her and causing the flames to disperse and sending the Shielder crashing through a tree in the Process however the Shielder got up and ran into the forest with Sharena chasing after the Demi-Servant. Sharena took out her Wind Tome however instead of firing them directly at Mashu, she fired them at the Trees surrounding the Shielder causing the trees to begin collapsing prompting the Shielder to begin running and rolling out of the way as the Tree’s began falling on her previous Positions. One tree fell nearly crushing Mashu however she quickly raised Lord Camelot blocking the tree and pushing it back swerving from under it before delivering a hard kick to tree launching it forward at Sharena. Sharena quickly fired another Blast of Wind at the Tree destroying it and She Continued firing Blast of Winds this time at the Tree’s that had already collapsed launching them forward at Mashu prompting the Shielder to quickly begin swinging Lord Camelot rapidly to deflect some of the Trees however this quickly transitioned into Mashu raising the Shield in defense as she started Blocking the Trees to the best of her ability getting launched back in the process until she was out of the forest. Sharena rushed out of the Forest spiraling Fensalir before leaping forward swinging the Lance rapidly prompting Mashu to block each strike with Lord Camelot before pushing forward with the Shield forcing the Princess back before the Shielder grabbed the edge of the Shield and swinging it at Sharena who quickly raised her spear to block it however the Size of Lord Camelot made that difficult and the Princess was knocked away and sent sliding along the ground as well as knocking Fensalir out of her hand. Mashu leapt into the Air with Lord Camelot and descended down towards Sharena with the Front of the Shield aimed at her however the Princess quickly rolled out of the Way causing the Shielder’s Attack to strike the ground cracking it and causing some stone to shoot into the air with Mashu noticing and swinging the Shield again striking the Stones and launching them forward at Sharena who quickly took out her Wind Tome and fired Multiple blasts of Wind destroying the Stones however one managed to get past the barrage and strike the Elemental Tome destroying it and forcing Sharena to stumble back as a result. Mashu saw this as her chance to strike and she rushed forward closing the Distance between her and Sharena with a swing of Lord Camelot however Sharena quickly swerved under the strike taking out a Silver Lance and striking Mashu’s legs causing the Shield to slide forward along the floor with Sharena standing and twirling the Silver Lance readying it. (Cue The Devoted - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Mashu got too her Feet and Quickly raised Lord Camelot as she rushed forward at Sharena however the Princess side-stepped twirling the Silver Lance and swinging it rapidly at the Shielder who blocked each strike from the Lance and tried to match and divert them by Swinging Lord Camelot just as Rapidly as it’s size could enable her to causing sparks as each strike from the weapon caused them to clash however with each clash Sharena was pushed back or Mashu was struck due to not being able to swing her Shield fast enough. Sharena thrusted her Lance Forward at Mashu who blocked it causing the Silver Lance to scrape against Lord Camelot leaving no Damage with Sharena swinging the Silver Lance rapidly in a sequence of strikes aimed at the Shielder however much to her surprise, Mashu successfully blocked and matched each strike with Lord Camelot before slamming the bottom of the Edge of the Shield into the ground trapping Sharena’s last strike. “...!” Sharena looked forward only to see Mashu spiral along the top of the Shield and deliver a hard kick to the Princess knocking her away and sending her sliding back as well as Pulling the Silver Lance out from under the Shield in the process and sending Sharena off a cliff. Mashu eye’s widened and she rushed forward towards the Cliff however as soon as she reached it, the Cliff suddenly was blasted apart sending the Shielder falling down it revealing Sharena with her Silver Lance stabbed into the side and holding on with one hand and holding an Elwind Tome in another before prompting to pull the Lance out landing on a falling rock. Sharena fired Multiple Blasts of Wind from her Elwind Tome launching the Debris of the Cliff Downward faster causing them to slam into Mashu hard sending the Shielder crashing down to the ground and Sharena twirled her Silver Lance as she descended down at Mashu thrusting it downwards at the Shielder’s chest in an attempt to end the fight now. “I'm not done yet!” Mashu braced herself for the Strike. Obscurant Wall of Chalk A Glow briefly flashed over Mashu and the Silver Lance struck Mashu directly in the chest however a Yellow Pulse was emitting from the Point of Impact with the Lance being unable to Pierce the Demi-Servant’s chest much to Sharena’s surprised as Mashu grabbed the Spear Head and yanked it away before delivering a Kick up striking Sharena in the chest launching her away. Sharena slid back and looked up at the Cliff firing another blast of Wind with Elwind at the Cliff causing more to Break off and fall towards Mashu quickly raised Lord Camelot too block the falling Stone with Sharena using this opportunity to strike at Mashu rapidly with her Silver Lance however each strike did no damage earning some frustration from Sharena however she quickly realized something. Sharena twirled her Silver Lance and Pulled it back as the Sky Darkened a bit showing Stars and a Crescent Moon above them with Mashu unable to see this due to focusing on Blocking the Falling Stone attempting to crush her however attention was drawn to Sharena as her lance once again surged with pink Energy. Moonbow "Here I go!" Sharena rushed forward thrusting her Silver Lance at Mashu who quickly moved out of the way however instead of Piercing the Shielder, the strike struck Mashu alongside her side and arm but what shocked Mashu the most was that the Invincibility granted by Obscurant Wall of Chalk didn’t protect her neither did her own Rank A Endurance, the attack struck her and she felt the full brunt of it. “...How…?!” Mashu stumbled back in Pain and as she did so the Obscurant Wall of Chalk had expired causing her Invincibility to Vanish with Sharena quickly striking Mashu rapidly with the Silver Lancer while the Shielder was unfortunately unable to defend against it this time being forced to endure the Assault of Swipes, Slashes, and Strikes from Sharena before the Princess ended the Sequence with a hard kick to the face sending Mashu stumbling back. Sharena prepared for another Strike however as she swung, Mashu quickly swung Lord Camelot diverting the attack and Mashu spun swinging the Shield again forcing Sharena to block the strike however when the strike connected, the Silver Lance broke in half from the force of the blow and struck the Princess launching her up against the wall of the Cliff side with Mashu throwing Lord Camelot forward at Sharena. Sharena fired a Blast from her Elwind Tome knocking the Shield off course and away from Sharena who rushed forward taking out a Steel Lance and twirling the Pole-arm before lunging into the air and swung the Weapon downward at the Shielder who quickly drew her sword and blocked the strike causing their weapons to lock. (Cue Battle - Fate/Apocrypha) Conclusion Winner - Sharena.png Winner - Mashu Kyrielight.png Trivia *Potential Original Death Battle Score Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Fire Emblem vs. Fate' Themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle